


If I'm Born Again I Know That the World Will Disagree

by PinkGold



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky is horny, Delta Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Our boys watch Endgame, Polyamory, Steve Blushes A Lot, Tony is pissed, theres a lot of dialogue going on, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Bucky, Steve and Tony discuss the important points of the movie they just watched: Avengers Endgame.





	If I'm Born Again I Know That the World Will Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> In this au they still have their powers and they are the Avengers, so the movie is not Exactly about them, just some random dudes and dudettes that are similar to them. If it gets confusing, im sorry. lakjfnald it was 2am yesterday and I might have slept a little while writing.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy reading! All mistakes are mine and mine alone! :)
> 
> Tittle from Unbelievers by Vampire Weekend

Tony threw the paper popcorn bag in the trash and exited the theatre without looking back.

“Tony,” he heard Steve calling from behind, but still didn’t stop. “Tony, calm down.”

“Calm down?” Bucky said incredulously, “Stevie, you saw what happened to his favorite character too.”

“Well, yeah. But at least his didn’t die the way mine did. There was a _funeral_. I can still feel my eyes puffy.”

“Oh Steve, come on, he died protecting everyone. That was beautiful.” Tony turned around then, walking backwards. “But going back in time and marrying his first love?” he scoffed angrily. “Grow up.”

“Jesus, Tony, the guy just wanted to have a calmer life.”

“Steve. He could finally rest in the presence of his friends and his long lost _‘friend’.”_ he made quotation marks with his fingers, emphasizing how ridiculous was to call them by that term. “The fight was over. But. He. Left.”

“Maybe he left because he couldn’t bear losing a partner like he did.” Steve crossed his arms.

“Guys, as much as it’s hilarious watching you two fight over fictional characters, maybe we should do it at home? People are starting to stare… and you aren’t holding back on the plot.” Bucky interrupted, looking more entertained by the whole ordeal than worried, but Tony still shrugged and continued his march towards their car.

“One thing I’m sure you’ll agree with me, Stevie. The other guy? The sniper one? He should have had more camera time.” Tony said once they were safe inside the vehicle.

“Oh, totally agree.” Steve said as he started the car.

Bucky scoffed.

“You guys are just saying that because you have the hots for him.”

“And what if we are? Jealous?” Tony waggled his eyebrows at Bucky until a smirk broke in his face.

“Have you seen the way he holds a machine gun, babe? And his deadly stare?” Steve looked at Bucky through the rear view mirror with a frown before moving his attention back to the street ahead.

Tony laid his head down Bucky’s tigh on the back sit and Bucky instinctively wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Still. He should have had more lines.” and Steve nodded in agreement, completely serious.

Bucky bit down a snort.

“What did you think about the scene where your guy lifted the hammer, Tony?”

 _“That_ was the best scene of the movie. Nothing can’t change my mind. I’ve never been more aroused.”

“Eh,” Steve pulled a face over the front sit. “I think it was a little bit too much. I mean-- was the guy really worthy?”

“Steve. You are literally the only person in this whole planet who doesn’t think he is worthy. Right, Bucks?”

“Yeah, I have to agree with Tony in this one, sorry. I think my heart melted a little bit more for him at that moment.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Can’t complain later when we fangirl over sniper guy then.” he mumbled.

Bucky and Tony laughed.

“But seriously now,” Tony sobered up, “I don’t like what the writers did with him. Shouldn't have stayed in the past.”

“What, because he won’t have internet back in 1970?”

“No, because he wouldn’t leave all his responsibilities behind. God, for real. In all those other movies we see him trying to get his friend back and he just-- what? Leaves him? That’s bad writing.”

“Like I said, maybe he didn’t want to deal with the grief. I know _I_ wouldn’t.”

“Same way I would snap my fingers like your favorite did.”

“Well, different is-- I wouldn’t have let you.”

Bucky felt rather than saw Tony rolling his eyes so hard his head moved.

“Not the point, but thank you, I appreciate the feeling.”

Steve snorted.

“What about you, Bucky? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Well… literally all my favorite characters died or became old, so I’m mourning.” he shrugged. “At least the racoon survived.”

“Good thing you actually only liked those four, then.”

“Nah,” Steve smiled, giving them a knowing glance, “I’m a hundred percent sure Bucky also liked that winged man, he just won’t admit it.”

Bucky groaned.

“Not again, Stevie.”

“But it’s true! I saw the way you smiled when he got the shield! You totally love that character too.”

“Steve, you should have been paying attention to the movie, not looking at Bucky’s gorgeous face.”

“I can do both.”

“Impossible, his face is too beautiful to be able to pay attention to anything else. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“Aw, love you too, Tony.”

Bucky bent down and kissed him sweetly, but it grew heated as Tony opened his mouth and licked Bucky’s lips after a while. His hands resting on Tony’s torso begun wandering through his body and he felt Tony shivering as they drifted lower and--

Then a honk went off and Steve abruptly whirled the car back into its original lane, cursing under his breath.

“And you should _not_ take your attention off the road to watch your boyfriends make out.”

“Shut up.” he mumbled, blushing furiously.

Tony and Bucky bursted into laughter again.

“Remind me next time to forbid Steve to drive.” Tony said, wiping a tear off his eyes.

“Noted.”

“You two are horrible.”

“You love us.”

Steve didn’t answer to that, just mumbled something under his breath as he finally parked the car.

“Maybe we should rewatch it.” Tony suggested once he was leaning against the elevator’s mirror.

“Again?” Steve and Bucky asked in unison.

“What? Is it a problem? I really enjoyed the movie.”

“Sure it has nothing to do with that patriotic ass.” Bucky scoffed.

“Nope.” Tony sang, popping the ‘p’. “Though that ass is almost as perky as Steve’s.”

“The true America’s Ass.” Bucky chimed in and Tony nodded.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Why no one talks about Tony’s ass? It’s even rounder than mine.”

“Because he doesn’t run around in spandex.”

 _“Bucky_ , you are supposed to back _me_ up.”

Bucky shrugged and kissed the pout out of Steve’s face.

“Tony has good points.”

Tony hummed beside them and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder while Bucky licked and nibbled at his jaw.

“I always have good points.” he said absentmindedly, arching his neck so Bucky had more room. He hummed when Bucky sucked on his earlobe.

“... Don’t you guys think it’s a little early to start that?”

The doors of the elevator opened and they walked into their bedroom.

“Hmm, maybe. But that kiss on the car kinda got me going.” Tony nodded down at himself and Steve noticed he was already half hard.

Bucky took Tony by his hand and dragged him to the bed.

“You don’t have to participate if you don’ wanna, Steve.” but the look Bucky was casting him was so lewd there was no way Steve could have refused.

“I never said that.”

He locked the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! What did you think!?  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! :)  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) and scream at me if you want.


End file.
